Auslly Exotic OneShots
by haihaz
Summary: Different ways Austin and Ally show their love for one another and the adventures they go on, all in one shot forms! Tell me in a review what exotic word YOU'D like a one shot to be based on! Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dears! I'm starting this new collection of one shots for my otp, Auslly. These one shots are going to be almost completely dependent upon you as a reader/reviewer... Anyway, the point is that I will base each one on an "exotic word" as often as I can (at least once a week, hopefully more, all depending on my homework schedule.) When I say "exotic", I mean a rarely used word or a word in another language. For example, the first one shot here is based on my favorite word, Corazón (Spanish for Heart.) If you've got a word you'd love to see a one shot based on, leave it in a review or pm me and I'll try to get to as many as possible! (The more EXOTIC the word is, the more likely it will be used!)**

**There is no limit on what the one shot can be rated (k-m), so for now I'll leave the rating of the overall story at K unless it is necessary for it to be changed. Each individual chapter will have a rating at the beginning and any sorts of warnings and what not. Characters in these stories may differ from what they actually are like in the show, and some will be completely made up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Plain and simple, I don't and never will... No matter how much I'd like to get my hands on Ross Lynch *sigh***

Corazón (Heart) -K-  
Austin's POV

Giddy with excitement, I grabbed my girlfriend's hand and dragged her through the never ending sea of people at the airport. Because it was the beginning of summer break, thousands upon thousands of people were entering and leaving Miami hourly, making it extremely difficult to guide myself and my loving partner to our awaiting plane. But, after almost getting lost, tripping twice, and accidentally stepping on probably 50 people's feet, I found our terminal and we quickly made our way to our seats; preparing ourselves for the multi-hour flight. As I took in a lungful of air after practically being suffocated with people for the last hour or so, I rested my hand over my girlfriend's as I asked her, "Are you ready, Ally?"

Beaming, she turned to me and almost squealed while saying, "Am I ever! I'm so excited, I've always wanted to go to Puerto Rico, Austin! And going with you makes it even better! I can hardly wait to get there and see the beauty of the island and surround myself in the peoples culture. I've been practicing my Spanish, actually."

"Oh have you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I challenged her, "Impress me."

"Alright, let's see... mi nombre es Ally y yo voy a ir de vacances con mi novio, Austin."

Looking at her, trying to cover my surprise at her good accent and fluent speaking skills, I said, "I didn't know you actually knew Spanish."

"Austin, we take Spanish in school." She told me matter-of-factly, giving me a look that clearly screamed 'no, duh.'

"But nobody actually learns anything from those classes! Only you would." I finished, bringing my finger up to tap her on the nose as she giggled, "I like to learn. And anyway, I bet you at least know some Spanish. Come on, tell me what I said."

Searching through my head quickly trying to pick up any words at all that could be useful, I came up with my answer, "Well, I know for one thing you mentioned your name and mine."

Rolling her eyes at me, she lightly hit me on the arm and I feigned hurt as she said, "Did I now? I couldn't tell, it was too advanced for me."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I slumped back in my seat and mumbled, "Well it's not fair that you will be able to speak to the people there and I won't." Pouting to myself, I only loosened up a bit when I felt two arms make their way around my neck and Ally's lips quick on my cheek, "This is why you should always pay attention in class. And also," she paused, waiting for me to meet her eyes with my own, "I just want to teach you one phrase in Spanish that I love."

Bringing my arms to wrap around her waist, I beckoned her to tell me what it was as I moved and twisted until my head was leaning against her shoulder.

"Mi corazón es tuyo."

Looking up to her with my eyes full of question, she laughed lightly as she explained, "It means my heart is yours."

Smiling brightly at her, I placed my lips gently atop hers and as I pulled back I whispered, "In that case; mi corazón es tuyo, my dear. Forever."

**This one is short, I know, and I intend each one to be at least a little bit longer than this. Can't do much for this one though, it's midnight and I've got to wake up for school in like six hours; but it'd be so lovely to be able to come home from a long boring day at school to a lovely piece of feedback from someone (: Review? Leave me a word to use for the next one maybe?**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Massive thank you for the faves, follows, reviews, and all the traffic to this story! I had a lot of downtime at school today, only 2 classes so I got this done. But of course, I was at school… this may not be my best. **

**This little snippet is for XxCrazyItsTruexCrazy4UxX who recommend I use the word 'coruscate' which I fell in love with! I feel like I'm in some sort of English or Grammar class using all these fancy words.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry Boo, Austin and Ally isn't mine. Neither are any songs in this chapter.**

Coruscate (Shine; Glitter; Sparkle) – K –

Ally's POV

I thought cruises were supposed to be fun. And well, I guess it is so far, just me and my best friend Trish relaxing out in the sun. Yeah, all good and fun until she brought to my attention the dance taking place tonight after dinner. If there's anything you should know about me, it's that I do not dance. Especially not in front of people. I prefer to stay in a quiet place, like my room, and write songs. I don't like dances, I don't like social events. But Trish is set firm on bringing me, and once she's got something on her mind, there's no stopping her.

Austin's POV

So my best friend Dez and I were able to save up enough money for this week-long cruise! Great, right? To make it even better, there's a dance going on tonight and they've agreed to let me do a song! Not sure what I'll do a cover of yet, I guess I can figure that out later. But anyway, I'm _so_ excited! I mean, this is a cruise… which means there are a lot of girls… all of whom I'll see at the dance. I think I'll be able to steal a few dances, maybe meet some cheerleaders, too. I like cheerleaders.

Ally's POV

"I'm not really feeling this dress, Trish. Can't I wear something else?"

"No! You can't! Just stop worrying, Ally. It's going to be a lot of fun, I promise. Besides, you look great!"

Sighing, I continued to turn around in front of our mirror, considering changing into something else. The day before we left, Trish got fired from her job at the dress shop; not before she could take advantage of the employee discount, though. She brought a couple of dresses along in case we needed them, and oh look, we do. Right now I've got on a navy blue strapless mini with gems along the sweetheart neckline. It's got a fitted torso connected to a black belt leading to a bubble skirt that rests right above my knees. My first reaction was to pull it down, but that would cause the top to come with it and ah! I feel so uncomfortable. I don't mind the heels, though.

"Ally Dawson, stop looking at yourself in the mirror and get your butt over here! I need to do your hair and makeup!" And with that, Trish began attacking my head and face with who knows what.

Austin's POV

Adjusting my bow tie, (Yes, bow tie. Come on people I'm trying to look fancy) I walked through the large double doors and into the ballroom where everyone was just beginning to file in. Looking around, I couldn't find Dez yet which is odd because he's usually the first one everyone sees because of his crazy outfits and stuff.

Shrugging, I made my way over to a small table close to the stage and the dance floor. I still haven't chosen a song yet, but I'm convinced it will come to me before I walk onto the stage as the opening performer. Having never performed in front of a crowd before, most people would be nervous or intimidated… but not me. I'm totally confident in myself – oh! Hey look, it's Dez!

"Where've you been, Dez? I didn't see you earlier."

"Oh you know, just been talking to some girl. She's already annoyed by me, but I consider our newly found friendship mutual."

_How the heck did he get to talking to a girl before I did? _I thought to myself. Raising an eyebrow at him I asked, "So what's her name? Where is she?"

"Her name's Trish. She's wearing the most amazing dress, I swear! I didn't think anyone could pull of tie-dye; but hey, she proved me wrong." Stopping to look around, Dez continued, "I think she's sitting somewhere on the other side of the stage. I invited her to sit with us, but she said, and I quote: 'I'll never sit with you. And my friend here is a bit shy. She'll never sit with you, either.' She sounds great, huh?"

After rolling my eyes at him, a man in a black tuxedo came up to me and said that I should make my way up to the stage; I was on in just a few minutes and they wanted to start this thing on time. With a pat on the back from Dez, he told me, "Don't forget to look for Trish. You won't be able to miss her once you get up there. Also, good luck!"

"Yeah, alright, thanks."

As I stepped onto the stage, I was told to wait until after the host gave me my queue, and as I waited, I quickly found this Trish girl. _She does look like someone Dez would talk to. I mean – wait, __**whoa**__._ I don't know how I could've missed her, but sitting right next to Trish was this _gorgeous_ girl. _That must be Trish's shy friend Dez told me about._ I probably looked like a fool just standing there, staring at her. She was wearing her chocolate brown hair in thick curls that cascaded down her shoulders onto her back. Her skin was flawless, as was her makeup. She was just about the first girl I'd seen tonight that didn't look like she scribbled on her face with a crayon. And her dress – yes. Blue was _definitely_ her color.

For just one moment, her shining eyes met mine – but she quickly turned her attention elsewhere; a sweet blush spreading across her cheeks. Those eyes were the richest shade of brown I'd ever seen, and the way they shimmered under the light of the grand chandelier was dazzling.

Without another second's hesitation, I knew what song I was going to sing. I had to get her to notice me somehow, and these lyrics were just what I needed right now to take hold of her heart; so I told the worker backstage to get the background music ready.

My train of thought was broken as the host called my name and ushered me up to the microphone with a round of applause. Bringing it up to my lips, I told the crowd, "Good evening! Tonight is my first time ever performing for a crowd, and I'd like to tell you all that this song is dedicated to someone here in this room – now I would tell you who it is, but unfortunately I don't know her name." As the audience looked around trying to figure out who it was, I cleared my throat, "Hope you guys enjoy it."

As the upbeat tune to my choice of song started playing, I was able to capture the beauty's gaze one last time before I began to pour my heart out to her in the words of the song.

_The light shines_

_It's getting hot on my shoulder._

_I don't mind, this time it doesn't matter._

_Cause your friends,_

_They look good and you look better._

_Don't you know all night__,_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round__  
_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl, _

_To steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah_

_Been waiting for a girl like you__  
_

_I'm weaker_

_My words fall and they hit the ground_

_Oh life, come on head_

_Don't you fail me now._

_I start to say,_

_I think I love you _

_But I make no sound_

_You know cause all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around__  
_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl, _

_To steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah_

_Been waiting for a girl like you_

_There is no other place that I would rather be_

_Than right here with you tonight_

_As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you_

_And we can stay here tonight_

_Cause there's so much that I wanna say,__I wanna say_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl, _

_To steal my heart tonight__  
_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl, _

_To steal my heart tonight_

_With just one look, yeah_

_Been waiting for a girl like you__  
_

_Been waiting for a girl like you_

As I sang the last note, the applause I received was beyond anything I could've wanted, and to make my night even better, _she_ was the first one to stand up and cheer, followed by Dez and Trish. Looking straight at her, I beamed and she gave me a thumbs up; and that was all I could see before I was escorted off the stage.

Dez amongst many other cheering people I did not know came to congratulate me on the job well done. "Did you see Trish?!" Dez almost yelled right as we sat down, waiting for the next song to begin.

"Yeah, I did. Who is that girl sitting with her?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know, her best friend or something. Why?"

As he said this, the lights dimmed and soft music began to play. Getting up, I told him, "I'll show you why," and I made my way over to where she was sitting.

"Hello." I said quietly as I stood next to where she was seated. Startled, she looked up at me with her spectacular, coruscating eyes, saying, "Hi! You sang _wonderfully_ up there."

Smiling at the compliment, I held out my hand and got over my slight nerve saying, "Thank you. Would you like to dance with me?"

This must've taken her by surprise because she was barely able to stutter out, "I can't dance." Laughing lightly, I told her, "Come on, I'll teach you a bit."

Hesitantly, she put her little hand in mine and I led her to the dance floor. Putting an arm around her waist, I began showing her how to do a few simple dance steps.

After multiple tries, she was finally getting the hang of it, so I decided to say, "You know, that song was for you."

Face turning redder than I thought it could, she smiled and looked shyly at the ground as she whispered, "Thank you."

Spinning her around, I finally remembered to ask her, "What's your name, by the way? I'm Austin."

Looking up and melting me again with those eyes, she said, "I'm Ally."

**I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm used to autocorrect on my phone (and I didn't go over this) so blame that for making me type stupid. Anyway, I hope you like it, especially XxCrazyItsTruexCrazy4UxX !**

**And also cause I'm stupid I don't know how to make spaces inbetween the lines and stuff... sorry if it looks messy.  
**

**Leave me some more words, I've only got three classes tomorrow so I'll have time to do some writing! Reviews make me so happy! (: Love ya**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasn't planning on doing one yet, but I've had an amazing day, and decided to share my happiness here! This is a short 10 minute drabble, but I hope it's cute enough. For SweetieIvanna ! (Again sorry for the super shortness!)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. Or the characters. Or any songs used in here. Or anything really. **

Milkshake -K+-

Ally's POV

"Guess who got a job at Milkshakes & More!" Trish exclaimed as she barged into the practice room wearing a ridiculous cow-designed apron. Dez, Austin, and I were all trying to come up with ideas for the new video we were putting out in two days, but all thoughts of that flew out the window as Trish handed us each a different flavored shake.

"Oh my God!" Dez yelled after chugging the entire thing, "This is _so_ good, why haven't I been there before?!"

Looking at him, Trish said, "How should I know? But come on, get another one and leave a nice big tip for yours truly!" Thinking for a moment, Dez's face lit up as he told her, "Okay! Show me where this place is!"

Slamming the door shut behind themselves, Austin and I were left to finish video planning on our own.

"Wow, this really is good, maybe Trish will actually keep this job for more than a few hours." Austin told me while lounging on the couch; shake in hand.

"I highly doubt she'll keep this job, but I have to agree, this is _really_ good. What flavor did she give you?"

Nodding his head, he murmured, "Chocolate." Inbetween sips he continued, "What about you?"

"Strawberry," I replied, and he then reached his arm out towards me and said, "Let me try it."

"No, it's mine!" I complained to him – it was just too good to share.

"Allllllly…" He drew out, still stretching his hand in my direction, "please." Looking towards me, he put on a pouty face even as I shook my head 'no'.

Leaning over the edge of the couch, he whipped out those puppy dog eyes at full force, and in a baby's voice he sniffled as he whimpered, "Pwetty pwease."

Not wanting to deal with his pouty eyes too much longer, I gave in after he repeated his pleas a few times more. Moving to sit next to him on the couch, I handed him the milkshake, which he happily accepted.

I should have been expecting him to chug the whole thing, but for some reason I wasn't, so when he handed it back to me I was not pleased when I came to find nothing left.

Beginning to whine, I protested, "Austin! Why did you just - " But I never finished my rant as he gently placed his lips on mine. I can safely say it was worth giving up that shake for _this._ His lips were soft, and they were a bit chilled because of the milkshake; and I knew I _never_ wanted this moment to end.

All too soon though, Austin pulled away and smiled at me, saying, "Ed Sheeran was right."

Completely confused and just a bit frustrated, I questioned, "Ed Sheeran? Right about what? What does he have to do with anything?"

Laughing, he told me, "Ed Sheeran said 'strawberries taste how lips do'. And he was right – your lips **do** taste like strawberries."

**Hope its okay! I didn't go over it. And it's too short. Hakuna Matata.  
**

**More words and reviews are ALWAYS welcome! Love ya**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the reviews/follows/faves/traffic! You're all super sweet and it's really great to wake up to new feedback(: Before I do any disclaimers though, I've got a few shout outs to give:**

**Ashleylee987: Thanks so much, love ya too, girl!**

**Bubba: TYSM! You made my day(:**

**R5 is my life: Thanks! And this one's for you; hard for me to decide on a topic for the word, but I like a challenge! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters, or any songs used in these drabbles.**

**Please note this specific one shot takes place when they are around the age of 23.**

Effervescent (of a person: Vivacious or Enthusiastic) – K –

Austin's POV

Adjusting my tie and running a hand through my hair, I looked in the mirror and let out a shaky breath. I had a date with Ally tonight, and I know I had no reason to be nervous; but I was. It's not everyday that a couple celebrates their sixth year of dating, and well, I want it to be special. Ally insisted that I do nothing fancy or expensive, but I couldn't help myself. And now that I've already arranged our reservations, I couldn't back out; I can only pray it goes well.

Ally's POV

Making the final adjustments on my hair and makeup, I looked to Trish for approval of my choice of outfit. I was wearing an emerald green frock dress with a little bow around the front and black heels. My hair was straightened – I decided to go for something different than I usually did – and my makeup was natural and neutral.

"So Trish, do I look okay?"

"Okay? You look amazing! Perfect, even. But you have to stop fidgeting; Austin's going to be here any second now to pick you up!"

"I know, but – " I was cut off as the doorbell to my apartment rang, causing me to jump.

"Calm down girl, it's just Austin. Now answer the door and get your butt in his car! Oh, and have fun, too."

And I did just that: After opening the door and complimenting on how _handsome_ Austin looked, (and him telling me how beautiful I looked which I obviously ignored) we got in his car and made our way to wherever he was taking me.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked curiously, looking out the window trying to figure out where we were headed.

Chuckling lightly, he placed his hand over mine and said, "You'll see when we get there."

Austin's POV

Driving up to the _best_ Italian restaurant in town, I helped Ally out of the car and she began to make her way to the front entrance. "Hey! Ally, who said that's where I plan on going?"

"Huh?" She questioned, turning around to look at me with a confused expression on her face.

Smiling I said, "Yep, we're not going to eat in there," Grabbing her hand, I began to lead her around the side of the building, "We're going over here." As I stepped onto a little lift that not many people knew about, I hugged Ally around the waist as we began going up.

"Austin! Where are you taking me? I feel like I'm being kidnapped."

"Be patient!" I laughed, "And technically I'm not kidnapping you. I'm taking you on a date. But you know, if kidnapping you means I get to keep you forever; then I should_._"

As I said this, the lift stopped on the rooftop of the restaurant that I rented out for the evening.

Ally's POV

I didn't expect to be eating on the rooftop of the place; nor did I expect it to be this _beautiful._ I gasped quietly as I stepped off the little platform and looked around. Lights were hung everywhere; along with candles under the gazebo that held our dinner table. The tablecloth was a rich mahogany color made of velvet; as were the chairs. Soft music was drifting all around and I couldn't help but twirl a few times – I felt so effervescent - like I was on one of those romantic dates you see in the movies. Smiling so much that it almost hurt, I whispered, "Austin this is _amazing_."

Beaming right back at me, he gingerly took my hand and spun me around, starting a little dance. "Not as amazing as _you._" Kissing the tip of my nose, we danced for a few minutes before our dinner was served – which I must admit was absolutely spectacular.

After our meal, Austin pulled out a guitar and said, "Als, we've been dating six years; and you've remained my songwriter through it all. I only felt it right that _I_ finally write a song for_ you._ I'm not as good as you when it comes to this, but nonetheless; this is for you."

Strumming the instrument, Austin closed his eyes as he began to sing:

_I fell in love next to you_

_Burning fires in this room_

_It just fits_

_Light and smooth_

_Like my feet in my shoes_

_Little one, lie with me_

_Sew you heart to my sleeve_

_We'll stay quiet_

_Underneath shooting stars_

_If it helps you sleep_

_And hold me tight_

_Don't let me breathe_

_Feeling like_

_You won't believe__  
_

_There's a firefly_

_Loose tonight_

_Better catch it_

_Before it burns this place down_

_And I lie_

_If I don't feel so right_

_But the world looks better_

_Through your eyes_

_There's a firefly_

_Loose tonight_

_Better catch it_

_Before it burns this place down_

_And I lie_

_If I don't feel so right_

_But the world looks better_

_Through your eyes_

_Teach my skin_

_Those new tricks_

_Warm me up_

_With your lips_

_Heart to heart_

_Melt me down_

_It's too cold_

_In this town_

_Close your eyes_

_Lean on me_

_Face to mouth_

_Lips to cheek_

_Feeling numb_

_In my feet_

_You're the one_

_To help me_

_Get to sleep_

_And hold me tight_

_Don't let me breathe_

_Feeling like_

_You won't believe__  
_

_There's a firefly_

_Loose tonight_

_Better catch it_

_Before it burns this place down_

_And I lie_

_If I don't feel so right_

_But the world looks better_

_Through your eyes_

_There's a firefly_

_Loose tonight_

_Better catch it_

_Before it burns this place down_

_And I lie_

_If I don't feel so right_

_But the world looks better_

_Through your eyes_

When he finished his song, he let out a breath and set his guitar to the side. As for me; I was practically crying. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I threw myself at Austin and hugged him as tight as I could; repeating over and over again, "I love you so much."

After a while of holding each other under the stars, he pulled away and told me, "One more thing." Wiping away any remaining tears from my face, it wasn't worth the gesture because from one moment to the next, Austin was on his knee with a little blue box in his hand. "Ally," he began, voice a little shaky, "For six years, you've been that one person for me – the first one I think of when I wake up, the last one I think of when I go to sleep, the one I trust the most; and the one who I could never stop loving. You are my songwriter, my best friend, and my love. I could _never_ imagine my life to be spent with anyone else – only _you._ Words can't even begin to describe who you are to me; but I only hope that you feel the same way." Drawing back the top of the box, a shimmering diamond beamed at me; the most beautiful I'd seen. A new wave of tears hit me as Austin continued, "So, my dear Ally Dawson: will you do me the _great_ honor of becoming my wife?"

Looking into his eyes that sparkled with love and hope, I could barely stutter a 'yes' before I threw my arms around his neck; holding him with all I had. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he stood up and kissed me with such a passion that I didn't know possible – and when he reluctantly pulled back, I saw a tear rolling down his face that I was quick to wipe off. I held his face in my hands for longer than we'd admit; and slowly he brought his much bigger hand to rest over mine.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, but I do know one thing for sure: I could never love anyone more than I love my Austin Moon.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it; reviews are always appreciated (:**

**The song used is called Firefly by Ed Sheeran – if you haven't heard it, I recommend you do!**

**I'm hoping to get out another one sometime tomorrow, but I only can if you leave me some words! Get out your thinking caps and challenge me! Love ya**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, you know I adore every one of them!(:**

**This little snippet is for Smilessss, who gave me a whole list to choose from! Keep your eyes out, I might use another one of these as well; I like a lot of them.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just gonna be flat out honest: I don't own any of this. *le creys***

The Flu -K+-  
Austin's POV

Being sick sucks. Like, big time. You don't want to do anything at all, you just want to sit there and wallow in your own self-pity. When you have the flu, you seriously just want to lay in bed all day and do nothing.

Well, that's what's happening now. I woke up this morning with a massive headache and a horribly sore throat. My nose was runny and it was just all *ugh*. So all day so far I've been laying in my bed ignoring all phone calls and text messages just because I can't reach my phone from where I am. Pretty pathetic, huh? But hey, you can't blame me; I feel really bad. I have a right to be lazy and grumpy.

You know what? I think I'm going to take a quick nap...

That is, until I heard a pounding at the door.

Groaning since I was the only one home at the time, I was practically forced to get out of bed, go down the stairs, and open the door. Almost stumbling on my way down and nearly dying through a fit of coughs; I managed to grab the door handle and swing it open only to be met by a frustrated looking Ally.

"Ally look, I know what you're gonna say, and I know I haven't answered your calls but it's because -"

"Austin you're sick!" she cut me off, inviting herself into my home and shutting the door behind her. "You should have called me first thing this morning, I would've come straight over and taken care of you! Well, I guess I can't make you breakfast anymore, but it's the perfect time for lunch! Now go lay down in bed, I'll be right up."

"Ally, you don't have to do that for me," I began to protest; but was cut off immediately as she exclaimed, "Nonsense! I want to help, Austin. Really. But I only can if you let me - so go to bed!" With that, I was being shoved up the stairs and thrown under my blanket. I could hear her descend the stairs, and I thought to myself, *maybe it'll be fun to be babied by Ally. I mean, she's a great girlfriend, maybe she's a good nurse, too.*

Entertaining myself with these thoughts for a while, finally, *finally*, Ally returned to my room with a bowl of soup. I couldn't really smell anything since my nose was so stuffed up, but I think it'd be fine to say it smelled good; I mean it looked delicious - so that's a good sign.

"Als, you're the best!" I said as I sat up, leaning back against my bed frame; trying to find a comfortable position to sit in.

Laughing, she set down my soup and began to fluff my pillows, "Here, let me help you." I've never understood how girls knew exactly what to do to when you're sick; but at the moment I didn't care to question it. Relaxing into my multitude of pillows, I pulled my blanket higher up my chest and reached my arms out for the soup. Gently, Ally handed me the bowl, but she looked very cautious - hands hovering over mine as I took it from her grasp.

"Ally, it's just soup, I'm not gonna spill it or anything." I told her, but it seems the odds weren't exactly in my favor today because my hands were shaking so bad that the bowl almost slipped from my hands.

Luckily though, Ally grabbed a hold of it and said, "Aha! I *knew* that would happen." She looked at me with a smug expression and I could only scowl and challenge her, "Oh really, how'd you figure that out?"

"Intuition." She replied simply, and moved to sit next to me on the bed. "Now open up, it'll be worthless to eat once it gets cold." As she brought the spoon up to my mouth, I parted my lips slowly as she began to feed me spoonful after spoonful of the stuff. All the while, I could see the concentration in her eyes and couldn't help but think to myself what a perfect girlfriend she is; my own mother wouldn't even consider doing this for me.

After the bowl was empty, my throat was feeling a bit better, but my nose was still as bad as ever. Enough tissues were spread around me that would usually last for weeks, but I'd managed to go through them in less than a day. And my head was hurting. And it was super cold in the house.

"Ally," I whined, "I still feel bad."

Gazing at me sympathetically, she placed her hand over my forehead and mumbled mainly to herself, "And you've got a fever, poor baby. Here, let me go get you some medicine; I'll be right back."

"Thank you." I told her quietly, grabbing another tissue and waiting for my medicine. By the time she came back and had given me what I needed to take, I was ordered to take a much needed nap. Kissing me on the forehead, Ally told me she'd be downstairs if I needed anything. Nodding my head and yawning in agreement, she tucked me in and closed the door quietly behind her.

Snuggling into my pillows and wrapping myself tighter in my blanket, I smiled to myself in spite of Ally. I didn't know what I had done to deserve such an angel; nor did I know why she chose me over anyone else she could have. Opening my eyes and adjusting myself to where I was facing the ceiling, I began to think. Ally and I were complete opposites: she was quiet, I definitely wasn't. She cared more about grades and books than I did. She wrote the songs, I sang them. She hated cameras, I couldn't get enough of them. What did she see in me?

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to get any rest until I figured it out. So, I did what anyone else would do in my situation - I got my lazy butt out of bed and made my way downstairs. Much to my pleasure, I found Ally curled up on the edge of the couch with the perfect amount of room for me to cuddle up next to her; so I did.

As I silently crept over and wrapped my arms around her little waist, she squeaked in surprise and turned around; face to face with me. "Austin," she whispered, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Smiling at her concern for me, I told her, "I'm fine. Just curious about something."

Sighing in the relief that I was okay, another look of confusion spread across her face as she asked, "What is it?" Resting my head into the crook of her neck, I let my eyes slip shut as I questioned, "What do you see in me? Like, why did you pick me when you could've decided to date anybody else... Like *Dallas*." I almost gagged on the name as I said it, recalling when Ally had a crush on him before we started going out.

Chuckling at me, she said, "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"No, tell me." I complained, not seeing it at all.

"Austin," she murmured to me, "I chose to date you because of *this*." Motioning her hand around the room, I was only pushed farther into confusion. Seeing that on my face, Ally laughed as she continued, "I am the only person that gets to see *this* side of you; the side of you that is gentle and needs company. The side of you that asks me questions and is really interested in what I have to say. The side of you that can get really deep - I *love* that about you, and because you choose to share it with me, I feel honored, honestly." Pausing, she added, "And of course the fact that you can be romantic at times. And well, we can't forget the most obvious reason: you're *very* good looking."

Sighing in content to the answer I received, I wrapped my arms tighter around her and whispered, "I love you."

Planting a kiss on my cheek, she replied, "I love you more."

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! I'll try my best to have another one out by tomorrow, but I don't know how that's going to work out - its not my best day time wise. (Also I didn't go over this one, I apologize for any mistakes)**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews make me smile! :D**

**And the more words you leave, the more inspired I get; so that ultimately equals faster chapters! Love ya**

**Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Bonjour! Hello! Hi, whatever! Hope you had a great day today, hope this'll make it just a tad better (: **

**So I asked a friend what her favorite word was and she said, "panties." So. Well, I couldn't disappoint. Panties for everyone hoorah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters, and honestly I never will. Sad, yeah?**

**Only rated T for a few swear words… seriously I don't know who reads this stuff so yanno, gotta watch out. But, I'm not going to change the overall rating of the story… I mean, most of them are K anyway. Alright I'm rambling, moving on.**

Panties –T –

Ally's POV

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I got held up with something." I announced as I entered the practice room where I was supposed to have met Trish, Dez, and Austin around half an hour ago. All of them turning to look at me, they were stopped short of anything they had planned to say as they took in my appearance.

Trish of course, being the first one to speak said, "Heyyy Ally…. Nice…?"

"Nice hair!" Dez finished, laughing to himself as he said it. Trish and Austin just slowly nodded their heads in agreement; saying nothing more.

Rolling my eyes at them, I sarcastically said, "Oh thanks so much I _really_ tried to make it look nice before I came to see my best friends." Shaking his head, Austin finally spoke up, "Well, I've never seen your hair looking like that. Not that it doesn't look nice or anything! Just… yeah." He ended on a quieter note, obviously doing his best not to laugh or offend me.

"Gee thanks," I grumbled, sitting down on the piano bench, "And anyway, it's not my fault I couldn't find my hair-dryer this morning! You know I _did_ have family over all weekend so I thought it'd be a given that the house is a disaster."

"Ohh." They all spoke simultaneously, now realizing why I'd thrown my hair into this ridiculous bun. "Well that explains it!" Dez began, "Cause I was thinking, 'girl, if you're trying out a new hairstyle this one is _definitely_ not the one for you'."

Glaring at him in annoyance, Trish mocked, "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Returning the glare, Dez defended, "You know, I'm entitled to speak my opinions and new found revolutions whether you want to hear them or not."

"Don't get all smart with me!" She retorted, moving over to him and slapping him across the chest.

Wincing in feigned hurt and backing away from her, Trish just kept advancing and whacking him with force.

Running out of the room and down the stairs only to be followed closely behind by Trish; Dez yelled, "Leave room for Jesus!"

"That expression is only used when people are dancing too close together!" One could barely hear her yell back as they exited Sonic Boom.

"Man, the things that can get them fighting." Austin chortled from behind me, reminding me that he was, in fact, still here.

"Yeah; but you know deep down they love it." I said back, laughing at their antics.

"True," He replied, looking upwards to my _lovely_ hair-do, "Is your house _really_ that bad?" Nodding, I told him, "Yes, it's terrible. It's going to take forever to clean it considering my dad's at a convention so I'll be the only one home."

Looking enlightened, he exclaimed, "I'll help you! Plus, I've never been to your house. How can you even consider me a friend if you've never invited me over?"

"Austin, thanks, but I don't know – I mean, it's a lot of work." …And then _they_ appeared before I could put up a good enough argument – those damned puppy dog eyes.

After about five minutes of my logic to the situation against his, I came to realize that _nothing_ got in the way of Austin once he used his puppy face in his favor.

So, with a sigh and a much needed aspirin from me; and a cheer from Austin, we locked up the store and made our way to my house.

"Anyway, basically the upstairs is all I have to finish up. Thanks for helping, too." I said as I led Austin through our door and into my house. It wasn't the best, but it was good enough for me and my dad.

"No problem," He smiled, "So what am I going to be cleaning? Might as well start now, if we've got time later maybe we could watch a movie or something… your couch looks _so_ comfortable." Flopping himself onto the couch, he sighed as he sank down into the cushions – I must admit, it was pretty comfy.

But we had work to do. "Austin, get up! You're supposed to help me clean! And it's only upstairs: the guest room, my little music studio thing, and my room. Let's go."

Jumping off the couch, he shouted, "I wanna see your room!" And proceeded to run up the stairs. "Wait! Austin!" I yelled after him, trying to catch up to him before he walked through my door…

But as I reached the top of my stairs, I saw that he'd already found my room. Slapping my hand on my forehead, I considered lecturing him on why he shouldn't barge into someone else's room; yet I also considered fleeing. Who knows what he'd find in there! I hadn't cleaned in since the relatives got here… there will probably be something embarrassing that he'll find.

Wait.

My book!

It was in there.

Making up my mind, I stormed into my room to be met with Austin standing right in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ally," He said, giving me a pointed look, raising one eyebrow up at me.

"Uh, what? You didn't read my book did you?" I wanted to yell, but settled for crossing my arms over my chest; copying him.

"Nope, even better." He said, smirk starting to form on his already smug face.

Beginning to panic internally, I shoved past him into my room and looked around, "What did you do?" I questioned, turning back around to see him beginning to full on smile.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering why you had _these._" Laughing, he held up my pair of lacy pink leopard print panties I got at Victoria's Secret.

I didn't know my face could get that red.

**Ahah, okay so I think every girl has a pair of Victoria's Secret panties…_ even_ Ally. **

**Reviews make me update faster! (; Leave me some words and I'll see what I can whip up! Love ya**

**Xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm SOO sorry for making y'all wait for this update. I just had a really stressful week and didn't even think about this honestly, I'm sorry. This week should be better though; our classes aren't allowed to give us work at the moment so I'll have some writing time(:**

**SHOUTOUTS IN THE LITTLE ENDING THING UNDER THE CHAPTER. I'm going to try to do these often.**

**This one is for XxAddictedToWritingxX ! Love the topic, been listening to Christmas music all day because of this! (: Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Legit. Also I didn't go over it, I apologize for mistakes.**

**Warning: A few swear words in this chapter, but overall the rating is K+.**

Gingerbread K+

Austin's POV

"Ah, damn it." I cursed under my breath as I pulled out another batch of burnt gingerbread cookies from the oven. Tomorrow is Christmas, and since it's me and Ally's first one together, I wanted to do something a little special. You know, bake something for her instead of the other way around like it usually was. Of course, a few other little things as well, but let's focus on the task at hand here, shall we?

Scraping off the cookies into the trash can along with my other three failed attempts, I set the pan on the counter and went to take a seat on the living room recliner. Rubbing my temples, I thought to myself, _how come girls make cooking look so easy? Heck, even Dez is a better chef than me. _Groaning outwardly, I considered calling him to come over and help me, but soon remembered he left with family for the holiday. So did Trish, therefore I was on my own.

Knowing fully well that complaining would get me nowhere, I grabbed the TV remote and began channel surfing as I had decided a break would be nice right about now. Stopping on Food Network, I started cursing Bobby Flay and Paula Deen and Rachel Ray for being good chefs without even trying.

Scowling as another perfectly made pie was pulled out of a perfect oven in a perfect kitchen, I turned off the TV and stalked back over to _my_ oven in _my_ kitchen. Picking up the recipe for gingerbread cookies, I halfheartedly decided to give it another shot… until I realized I didn't have any of the right ingredients left. "Unbelievable." I muttered to myself, taking a seat at the kitchen table while putting my head in my hands.

_I guess I could just run to the store and get everything real quick,_ I debated with myself. Sighing and standing up, I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, and for a moment considered changing. But then again, if I pulled on a hoodie no one would notice the flour, sugar, eggs, or spices strewn across it.

Shrugging, I put on my jacket and made my way down to the grocery store.

As I grabbed the last thing I needed off the shelf, I went to the checkout lines which were pretty crowded. Finding the shortest one there was, I stood in line and glanced around to see what everyone else was here for.

Toys were obviously flooding everyone's shopping carts, along with tacky sweaters and tons of food. _Looks like everyone was in a hurry as well, most of them didn't bother to change out of their pajamas._ Laughing to myself at what a few of them were wearing, I noticed someone wearing flannel pants with music notes all over them, paired with a sweater that had a cup of coffee on it.

Just as I thought to myself that those were definitely things Ally would wear, I looked up to see the person's face only to discover that it was indeed, Ally.

"Shit," I murmured, turning around; hoping she wouldn't see me and discover what I was here for. It's supposed to be a surprise and –

"Austin?" I heard someone call to me, and I wasn't even going to pretend I didn't hear it; I can recognize her voice anywhere and she knows it.

Facing her once again, I smiled and pretended I hadn't seen her two seconds ago, "Als? Hey! What are you doing here?"

Giving up my spot in line to go hug her, she giggled as I commented on her outfit and said, "Well, looks like you didn't get all fancied up, either." Scrunching up her eyebrows together in confusion, she stepped closer to me and asked, "Have you been cooking? You smell like sugar or something."

…Annnd that's the Ally I know. Nothing gets past her. But you know, it doesn't hurt to try, "Maybe I'm just really sweet." Winking at her, she shoved me over a bit while she laughed, "Well maybe. But I still think you were cooking. _Not_ that the ingredients in your hands give me any hints, either."

Looking down at what I was holding, I knew there would be no escaping her now, so I settled with defeat. "Okay, so maybe I was baking something. Surprising, yes?"

"Very!" She exclaimed, "But only because you never do, _ever._ And hey wait, didn't one time you tell me you couldn't cook whatsoever? Or were you lying?"

I told you she remembers everything.

"Well yeah I said that, and it's true," – Hence why I'd already burned four batches of cookies – "But might as well try to get better, right?"

"I suppose," She said nonchalantly, right before a wave of enthusiasm hit her, "Do you want me to help? I can teach you!"

Hesitantly considering this, I thought it might be a good idea to get help before I burn down the house – even if I meant for it to be a surprise. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" She squealed, "What are you planning to make?"

Showing her all the things I'd picked up, I told her, "Gingerbread cookies."

A few hours later back at my place found Ally and I covered in flour from our ongoing war. Through the process of trying to show me how to make gingerbread, we also decided to make sugar cookies and cinnamon rolls… and of course, we all know that its impossible to have flour and _not_ throw it in your girlfriend's hair.

"Austin!" She squeaked as I accidentally knocked the tub of sugar onto the floor.

"Oops," Was all I said before slipping on frosting I'd spilled earlier; landing on my butt. "Owwie," I complained as Ally fought to keep in her laughter; failing miserably. Trying to get up and finally managing to regain my footing, I grinned evilly as I reached for the food coloring as she continued to laugh at me.

Once I had it in my hands, I opened the little canister and spilled it over her sweater.

"Hey!" She shouted incredulously, moving to hit me, but ended up stumbling over because of everything on the floor. Before she fell though, I caught her and she burst into a fit of giggles whilst trying to regain her balance. Chuckling, I pulled her up to me and wrapped my arms around her until we could breathe again.

For a while, there was a sweet silence as we hugged each other in the middle of my disaster of a kitchen; until Ally spoke up, "Austin, we need to clean this place."

Snorting, I told her we would later because I needed to show her something now. "What is it?" She asked curiously as we stood apart.

Smirking, I pointed upwards, and after she looked she questioned, "Is that mistletoe?"

Nodding and knowing I'd made the right decision as to hanging the stuff in every room in the house, I said, "Yes."

"Well then," She smiled, raising herself up on her tiptoes and connecting our lips.

And this time, I could care less about burning the cookies.

**Whew! Glad I finished that, now I should probably start on my homework. Yeah, that's a good idea. But first, a few shoutouts!**

**XxAddictedToWritingxX : Again, love the word I hope you enjoyed(:**

**RossLynchLUVR : I should've given you a shoutout ages ago, you review on almost all of these! Thank you! …But what. You & me, shopping. NOW.**

**Awesomesauce325 : Embrace it! **

**Alrighty guys, well, give me a few new words to work with and I'll try my hardest to update within the next few days! Love ya**

**Xx**


End file.
